heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Epilogue - Uploaded
"Uploaded" is one of four possible endings to Norman Jayden's story in Heavy Rain. It is his second worst ending. Characters * Carter Blake * Leighton Perry * Norman Jayden (as a digital ghost in ARI) Ending Captain Perry informs Blake that Jayden is being buried in some backwater hole out in D.C., and he is obligated to attend as a matter of protocol; Blake declines to tag along, stating that he and Jayden "didn't see eye to eye." Perry, not particularly bothered, lets Blake keep the ARI glasses, telling him Jayden doesn't need them anymore. Blake starts to put the glasses on, but hesitates and sets them aside. After trying to work but giving the glasses sidelong glances, he finally gives in to temptation and puts them on. In the ARI interface, he is "taken" to the plateau overlooking the river. After smiling and enjoying the view for a few moments, Blake is shocked and terrified by the appearance of Jayden, who advances on him with a coldly satisfied grin. Transcript Leighton Perry: He's being buried in two days in some godforsaken hole in the back-end of beyond near Washington. I have to attend as a matter of protocol. Carter Blake: I'll pass. Jayden and I didn't see eye to eye on much. Leighton Perry: No problem, I understand... Carter Blake: Hey, sir? I still have his glasses. What should I do with them? Leighton Perry: Well, he won't be needing them again. Do whatever you want with them. (Blake puts the ARI down, but picks it up, looks at it and puts it on, being taken to the river. After enjoying the view for a few moments, Jayden appears to him as a ghost, and Blake is shocked and terrified.) Requirement * Norman dies in "Mad Jack," "Fish Tank," "Solving the Puzzle," or "The Old Warehouse." Trivia * This can be considered Norman's second worst epilogue because he died while trying to bring the Origami Killer to justice and Blake has his glasses, but is haunted by Norman's hallucinatory ghost in ARI. * It's possible for Norman to get this ending even if Shaun survives. In any scenario except the one in which he and Madison reach the warehouse but Ethan does not, this will happen if Norman dies in "The Old Warehouse." * If Norman survives but Shaun does not, he will get "Smoking Mirror," which is generally considered to be his worst ending. * This ending suggests that Blake, although he has never worn ARI before, will now suffer from hallucinations as Jayden did, haunted by his "ghost" as a form of revenge for Blake's treatment of him. * It is unknown whether or not Blake will use ARI like Norman did. * It is unknown why or how Norman appears in the ARI environment in this epilogue. Some theorize that Jayden became part of the ARI after his death as a result of using it so much, while others believe it is not actually Jayden appearing but rather either a hallucination of him or a construct of ARI taking his form, similar to the barman that appeared when Jayden was using ARI and warned him of over-indulging. * Since Blake's fate is left ambiguous, players have a few theories for what happens to him. Some think that Norman will simply haunt Blake every time he uses ARI or act as an "assistant" (much like the barman did when Norman used ARI), while others say that Blake's mind will be damaged from his hallucinations of Norman and he will experience either a temporary or permanent personality takeover. (In the latter case, his mind would get completely overwritten with Norman's memories, meaning he effectively dies and Norman's digital ghost is in control of his body.) The "personality takeover" theories were found on the WMG section of the TV Tropes page for Heavy Rain.https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WMG/HeavyRain Videos References de:Epilog - Hochgeladen it:Epilogo: Integrato Uploaded, Epilogue - Category:Chapters Category:Norman Jayden Chapters Category:Heavy Rain